User blog:ChocolateBliss/SHARDS Chapter Three
BALLOON'S POV I wake up to a loud rumble. What was that?! OJ is still asleep, so I have to make sure I don't wake him up. {COLD WIND} What is that noise?!?! I stare out the window. "Oh my gosh.." We're trapped under snow. AN AVALANCHE. {MUMBLING} OJ'S awake now. Perhaps this is a good time to tell him.. He rubs his eyes. "Good morning Balloon. Hey--come here. You don't look so good." I start to stutter. "The--cabin's--trapped--" "Shhh..calm down. Tell me what's wrong." I motion to the window. "See for yourself." {NOD} {SWISH} {GASP} "This is bad..very bad." I deflate even more. He frowns. "I just remembered..our sled is still out there." Yeah..so?? "You expect ME to get it under ALL THAT THICK COAT OF SNOW?!" OJ smiles hopefully. "Well, I hate to break it to you, but you're the only one who's HEALTHY compared to me." I frown. "Fiiiine..I'll get it. But I'm not doing this again, okay?" "Okay. Hurry up though. Or YOU'LL get trapped." Yeah, don't remind me. I put on my jacket, and head out the door. "Wish me luck!" He gives me a thumbs-up. {DOOR OPENS} {SIGH} Here goes nothing.. {DOOR CLOSES} {WILD WIND BLOWING} I carefully look around for our sled. Uggh, how am I going to find it under all this snow?! Where's the lake we crashed in a few days ago? Oh! There it is! {WATER BUBBLING} There's an orange rectangle reflection..at the BOTTOM of it?!?! I REALLY don't want to do this..but I have to. For OJ. {DEEP BREATH} {DIVE} I swim to the ocean floor. Geez, this is hard. {BLOWING SNOW} I better hurry. {PULL} What the..?? It's wrapped around some rope. I swim a little deeper to untie the rope. {SHIVERING} Oh no! I forgot this lake was cold as hell! I don't think my body can take this anymore.. I pass out. Cold. I'm truly sorry OJ.. OJ'S POV I check the clock. "Where IS he?!" I whisper. {HARDER BLOWING SNOW} What if Balloon got stuck in the--'' ''NO. IT CAN'T BE. I must save him..despite the fact that I'm very ill. I grab my jacket, earmuffs, and mittens, then head out the door. Hang in there Balloon. I'm coming for you. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ I found him.. He's..IN THE LAKE?! I thought he was NEAR the lake! Stupid. You're so stupid OJ. Such a fool you don't even know where your friend is. {DEEP SIGH} Here I go again.. {SPLASH!} Where could he be? I decide to swim near the ocean floor. {PULLING} I hear something. Was that..?! There was an orange rectangle, and I see someone holding it. BALLOON!! {SWIMMING} His eyes were crossed, and I notice he's deflating more than usual. "H-H-hey O-O-OJ.." Balloon half-mumbles. Looks like the sled's rope is tied around a hook. {UNRAVELING} Good! That did the trick! I hold Balloon in my arms, and tie the sled to one of my legs. "Come on Balloon, let's get you back to shelter." BALLOON'S POV I stand in the doorway, curled up in a ball. OJ takes my temperature. "Hmmm, one hundred and fifty point zero." {COUGH COUGH} I wasn't deflating anymore, but cold air is TRAPPED inside me. I smile sadly. "Don't worry OJ, I'll be fine--" {PLOP!} I fall to the floor, completely cold and frail. {SHIVER} He rushes to my side. "Let's get you to bed." {HARDER SHIVERING} -------------------------------------------------- {CLATTER} OJ brings me a bowl of beef broth. "Drink this. It'll warm you up." {NOD} "Okay." {SIP} {SIP} {SIP} {GULP} The only reason why I gulped it down so quickly is because I just want to sleep now. No more interruptions. He laughs. "Do you want more?" I nod. "Yeah, but not that much." "Got it." {CLANKING} {CLATTER} {BOILING} {DING!} {WALKING} "Here's your next--" {GASPING} {CRASH!} The bowl of broth shatters on the floor. OJ turns even whiter than usual. I look confused. "What's up OJ? Did something happen?!" I ask him. His facial expression turns grim. "L-Look at your skin.." He hands me a mirror. {GASP} I. Look. TERRIBLE!!! Parts of my skin is blue!! Could it be..??? My eyes fill with hot tears again. "It's not the hypothermia..right?!" {SHRUG} "I'm not sure Balloon, but I hope not." Now the tears are filled with anger, shame, regret, and revenge. Out of nowhere, I hit OJ. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I WOULDN'T BE HERE LYING IN BED FRAIL AS HECK IF I REFUSED TO RETRIEVE YOUR STUPID SLED! JUST GO AWAY OJ! I NEED SOME ALONE TIME.." {SAD SIGH} "...Okay Balloon. I'll leave you alone from--" {SLAM!} I slam the door in his face. {WARM AIR} I turn on my heater to lower my increasing fever. "Why did I say those horrible things to him?!" I mumble to myself. I'm afraid I'll have to say sorry..again. But I'm not ready to face him just yet. {STRONGER BLOWING WIND} If I have blue skin..does that mean I have hypothermia?! The thought of falling ill with that condition made a sickening feeling in my stomach grow. My heart also felt like it was struck by ice. OJ was stricken with hypothermia..and if I'm not careful..I will be too. Category:Blog posts